Affeto
by espaina
Summary: Antonio and Lovino are living together when Antonio decides it's time for Lovino to meet his friends, Francis and Gilbert. As mischievous and flirtatious as the two are, should Antonio be worried about losing Lovino or is he just imagining things?
1. Chapter 1

Lovino

"La donna è mobile qual piuma al vento! Muta d'accento e di pensiero!"

Feliciano swings around and grabs my hand and pulls me into the circle of people that are gathered around him. I snarl and snatch my hand away.

"Come on, Roma! Sing with us!" He smiles innocently. I shake my head.

"No! Feli, you know I hate this song!"

"Roma, come on! Please?" He sticks out his bottom lip and pouts, hoping to persuade me, but I'm used to this. I shake my head again and take a step back..

"Feli, I fucking said no," I say and back all the way out of the circle before he can stop me.

There is a faint grumble of laughter before the singing starts up again. I groan.

"Sempre un amabile, leggiadro viso, in pianto o in riso, e menzognero! La donna è mobile qual piuma al vento! Muta d'accento e di pensier!"

Applause follows and Feliciano raises his glass in a toast. I sigh and pull out my phone and unlock it to see a text from Antonio. A blush rises to my cheeks when I see what it says.

**Antonio: **smile, cariño. dinner is waiting when you get home.

My fingers fly across the keyboard as I reply.

**Me: **feli wants me to sing. would it be rude if i just left without telling anyone?

He replies instantly.

**Antonio: **no. come home.

I look up from my phone to see if anyone's watching me before I grab my coat and walk out the door into the cold night.

The house smells like bread when I walk in the door. I inhale deeply and close my eyes.

I feel a figure come up behind me and two warm, tan arm wrap around my waist. "Hi, Lovi." Antonio places a kiss on the side of my neck and I blush and push his arms away.

"G-get off! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I walk away from him and throw my coat over the side of the couch. I see him grin out of the corner of my eye and cross his arms as he walks over to stand next to me.

"You are so cute when you blush like that, you know? I wish you did it more," he says, raising an eyebrow. I punch his shoulder.

"Stop saying things like that! I'm not blushing!" I say as I blush deeper and clench my fists again. Antonio only continues to grin and grabs my hand and pulls me with him to the kitchen. I see a tall pot full of limp, white noodles and a pan of bread sitting on pot holders on the counter next to it.

He picks up the wooden spoon resting next to a sauce pot filled with what looks like pasta sauce and scoops some of the red liquid up and puts it to my lips.

"Here," he says, "taste it."

I open my mouth and allow the spoon to be pressed in. I roll my tongue around in my mouth and swallow.

Antonio is looking at me expectantly, like a little kid showing his drawing to his parents.

I shrug my shoulders and look away. "It's okay," I lie.

Antonio's eyebrows furrow. "Really?" He asks, his voice going up a pitch.

I gulp. "No," I say. "It's really good. Looks like I taught you well." I grumble.

His face lights up in a smile and I roll my eyes at how easy he is to please. He cups both of my cheeks in his hands, pulls me in, and kisses me softly for a minute. When he pulls away, my face is red and I'm out of breath.

"W-what was that for?" I choke.

"Nothing, Roma. I just wanted to kiss you." He turns back to the bubbling sauce pot and stirs it before turning off the stove unit.

"Dinner is ready," he declares.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio

I know that he denies it every time I say it, but Lovino truly is beautiful. Like, he's a can't-keep-my-eyes-off-of-you kind of beautiful that makes it hard to concentrate on anything other than looking at him. He's so beautiful that he's sexy and he's so sexy that he's beautiful and god damn, I'm so happy to have him.

My phone buzzes seven times the duration of dinner. I ignore it, because one, I know exactly who it is and what they want, and two, because Lovino is telling me about his day and I am mesmerized by the animated way he waves his hands while he talks and the angry yet adorable way he chews his food before speaking again.

I practically attack him after he's done doing dishes, pinning him on the couch and attaching my lips to the sensitive olive-colored skin of his neck. I delight in the way he gasps and arches his back against me.

"Toni, what are you doing?" He whines.

I place a bite on his collarbone before replying. "I'm kissing you, Lovi. Don't you like it?" I place a kiss behind his left ear.

A shiver runs through his body. "N-no," he says, wrapping his legs around my waist.

When Lovino kisses me, he tastes like wine and cigarettes. I run my tongue along his bottom lip and he sucks it into my mouth and I'm delighted at his response, grateful that he isn't protesting like he usually does.

Thin, warm hands pull at the bottom of my shirt and I break away to let him pull it over my head.

"Eager, Lovi?" I grin.

He rolls his eyes. "It's your fault, you asshole."

"Mmm, querido. Voy a comerte. Tú eres tan delicioso," I murmur, licking from his neck to his jaw to his lips and back.

A few minutes later, I am very naked and he is very naked and rocking against my hand eagerly. I smirk at his closed eyes and furrowed brows as he tries to not make noise.

I cease my pumping and he groans.

"B-bastard, why did you stop?" He demands.

"You are not making noise, Lovi. Yo te quiero hacer ruido," I say, running my fingers down his thighs.

Lovino scoffs. "Fine," he mumbles. "Voy a hacer ruido."

I grin and start pumping him again and revel in the gasps and moans that escape his lips. I kiss him for a minute but he pulls away, breathless. I stop pumping again and place two fingers at his lips and he sucks them in and I shiver at the smooth movements of his tongue over my fingers.

The night ends in sex, like I know we both hoped. I make love to Lovino because he deserves it for being so amazing and so perfect.

He snuggles up into my arms and falls asleep, bare chest to bare chest, and I study the changes in his breathing, the furrowing and clenching of his fists as he dreams.

I also know that I will eventually have to reply to Gilbert. I don't want to, but he won't stop bugging me until I do.

Stealthily, I reach around Lovino's neck to my pants lying on the floor and pull out my cell phone. I wipe the screen clear and unlock it and type my reply before I can change my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino

I fell asleep on Antonio and he carried me to bed, snuggling me back against his chest. At some point during the night, I woke up and could not fall back asleep, so I threw an over-sized sweater over my naked body, grabbed a pint of ice cream and a spoon, and sat down in the dark living room to watch TV.

I fell asleep again, curled in a ball in the corner of the couch, snoring loudly.

Warm arms wrap around me and I wake up to a tan jawline and the smell of Joya perfume. I squirm.

"Put me down," I say sleepily, too tired to curse.

Toni smiles and sets me down on my feet and I stagger, losing my balance and fall to the ground. I groan.

"Ouch," I say into the floor, spreading my legs out.

He steps in front of me and I close my eyes.

"Lovi, are you okay?"

I grunt in response. He offers me a hand and I ignore it, pushing myself up and dusting my shirt off. He is grinning devilishly, looking me up and down.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, Lovino. Just enjoying the view," he says, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

I blush and walk around him, shuffling over to the coffee pot and pouring myself a cup. Antonio sets his phone down next to me and reaches up into the cabinet to get a mug. I'm pouring sugar into my own cup when the screen of his phone lights up with a message from a person named Francis, a name that is strangely familiar.

"Hey, Toni, is Francis the one you told me about? Your friend from college?"

His hand comes down so fast that he almost drops the mug. His voice cracks.

"Y-yeah, why?" He asks.

I gesture to his phone. "He just sent you a message and I recognized his name. Calm down, you jerk. Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not acting weird!" He exclaims, then corrects himself. "I'm not acting weird."

I raise an eyebrow. "Then why is he texting you," I lean over and click the screen on again, reading the message, "'What time can we meet Lovino today'? Am I meeting him? Who's 'we'?" I cross my arms.

Antonio swallows and I watch his Adam's apple bob.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." He lowers his head to pour his coffee. "I was going to take you out to lunch today and you were going to meet Francis AND Gilbert. We've been best friends since like, high school." He splashes creamer into his mug and stirs it with his finger, sucking on it and taking a sip.

My shoulders relax. "Oh," I say. "Okay. But why'd you get so uptight when I saw the message? Are you hiding something?"

"No, Lovi! Do you have to interrogate me?" He snaps, glaring worriedly at me.

My eyes widen and I take a step back defensively. "Okay, I get it. Have your secrets."

I storm out of the kitchen, coffee sloshing out of my mug onto my fingers with every step and I slam the door to our room.


	4. Chapter 4

Antonio

I sigh and wince as I hear the bedroom door slam shut and smack myself on the forehead. My feet move after him on instinct and I reach my destination, turning the knob and realizing it's locked. I groan and knock lightly on the door.

"Lovi, open up please," I call.

"No. Go away," a defiant voice calls back.

I sigh before turning away to the office, throwing open the door and rummaging through the desk drawers for a paper clip. I find one, grab it, and run back to the door to our room and lean against the threshold and pick at the lock, twisting the wire around in the little hole in the knob until I hear a click and the door opens.

Lovino is sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching the TV and pretending to not see me standing in the doorway. I crawl onto the bed in front of him on my knees and rest back on my feet and try to make eye contact with him. He looks around me, his eyebrows arched in fake interest as he studies the news stories flashing behind me.

I turn his chin to face me. "Lovino, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I am just worried," I say slowly.

His eyes flicker over angrily and meet mine. "About what?" He asks.

I rub the back of my neck. "About you… meeting them."

"Why? They're not like, ax murderers or anything, right?"

"No, they're just… different than other people. You might not like them… they might not like you… it's just complicated." I purse my lips.

His eyes look down in regret and he places a hand on my cheek soothingly. "Don't worry, Toni. I'm sure it will be fine," he mumbles.

I smile slightly. "Thanks, amoroso. Are you hungry? Let's get breakfast."

Lovino's hand slides down to my chest and he smirks up at me. "I have something better in mind," he says, and pulls me on top of him.


End file.
